dragonsfandomcom-20200224-history
Zhaitan
Zhaitan is a primordial Elder Dragon of death and shadow, who appears as a major antagonist in the videogame Guild Wars 2. Description Zhaitan is one of six known "Elder Dragons" that live within the Guild Wars world of Tyria. The six dragon are primordial beings of magic that have existed as long as the world itself, responsible for maintaining the balance of magical energy in the world. Normally the dragon hibernate for thousands of years until a disturbance in magic is sense, causing them to awaken and begin consuming magic(this also includes any forms of life they find, as all life in Tyria bears some magic) until the world is near depleted, then returning to slumber whilst the magic in their bodies slowly leaks out again. Despite their important role, the elder dragons are known to be cruel, gluttonous, and uncaring in what source of magic they devour. Even worse, the dragons upon awakening use their power to create champions and minions that clear any obstacles for them, as well as consume magic on their behalf. These minions may be created or corrupted from living beings. Thus, a dragonrise is incredibly destructive, and has known to have resulted in mass extinctions over time. Furthermore, should the dragons be killed, their magical energy would spiral out of control and cause Tyria to collapse. Zhaitan's primary spheres of magic are death and shadow. His body appears decayed and rotten, with four tattered wings, and several tails instead of back legs. His lower jaw is instead a mass of serpents. His size is massive, with the head of one of his serpents dwarfing a human, although he is quite small compared to the other elder dragons. His minions, created mostly from the dead, are know as the Risen. History After his last dragonrise, which predated most of Tyria's written history, Zhaitan fell asleep deep underneath an island. During ten thousand years after in which the currrent races colonized the world, the gods of the human race founded their city upon the island, named Orr, due to the magical energy the dragon was eminating below(although they did not know this to be the origin. After the gods had left the world and Orr had been sunk into the sea by conflict, Zhaitan awoke much later after sensing the magical imbalances caused by the death of the god Abbadon, and other elder dragons awakening. His awakening cause Orr to rise up from the ocean, creating a devastating tsunami, followed by the appearance of his Risen armies, who would attack neighboring nations and consume any magic they could find. After doing battle with his armies and champions, the races of Tyra would eventually form a pact, and launch a combined assault on Orr to try and kill Zhaitan using a fleet of airships. While Zhaitan and his champions took down many of the ships, The Glory of Tyria, a massive airship built with weaponry designed to kill elder dragons, wounded and eventually brought down Zhaitan for good. His death sent a surge of magical energy across the world, unbalancing Tyria and empowering the other elder dragons with his magic. His dwindling Risen armies remained active in the following years, but became more and more chaotic and unchained without a master. Abilities Being a creature of magic, Zhaitan has considerable control over death and shadow magic specifically, such as being able to utilize necromancy. He can also spew poison and summon tendrils to attack nearby threats. His unique dragon energy also gives him the power to corrupt and control corpses, turning them into his minions and champions, as well as allow him to feed upon the magic they collect. This unique biology also makes him mostly resistant to conventional tactics of killing him. de:Zhaitan Category:Guild Wars Category:Evil Dragons Category:Video Games